


Two Way Street

by LadyCizzle



Series: Love Like This [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny made Steve promise to come home in one piece.  Steve should have made Danny promise to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own this show so CBS, if you can get your lawyers off my back that would greatly appreciated.
> 
> Author's Note: Beta'd by the wonderful and talented simplyn2deep. She once again took this fic, worked her magic, and voila, less errors. All other errors, however, are mine.

Steve had been gone on the mission for almost five weeks and he and his team were one step closer to eliminating their assigned target. He couldn't be happier, wanting nothing more than to go back home to his family and his job. Since they had a few hours of downtime before they had to fly to their next location, Steve decided it was the perfect time to give Danny a call. He didn't have to wait long for the phone to ring before it quickly was answered.

"Detective Williams phone."

Steve was slightly surprised by the voice that answered the phone. "Kono," he replied back.

Kono smiled happily at the sound of Steve's voice on the other line. "Hey Bossman, what's up," she asked gleefully.

"Nothing…just wondering what you're doing answering Danny's phone."

"Oh he left it with me while he went to go have his stitches removed," she replied nonchalantly.

Upon hearing her words the phone nearly fell out of his hands and he struggled to find his voice. "Stitches," hissed Steve into the phone. "What stitches?"

"The stitches he got last week for the gash on his forehead. You know, after the suspect pushed him down the stairs."

"Danny was pushed down stairs," he shrieked, not even trying to hide the anger building inside him and certainly not caring if he was loud.

"You didn't know." Kono let out a deep groan as she smacked a hand against her forehead. "I thought you knew. He said he was going to tell you," she whispered both angrily and apologetically.

"Well apparently it slipped his mind," Steve replied completely miffed.

"Any chance you can forget I said anything." When Steve growled all she could do was sink back in her chair. "Right, thought so. Want me to tell him you called."

"No," replied Steve coolly. "I'll just stay on the phone and talk to him when he comes out. I've got time to spare."

"Hope it works out for you, boss. We miss you and hope you'll come home soon."

Her words calmed him, making him smile for the first time since he heard of Danny's injury. "Thanks Kono, I feel the same way."

After thanking the doctor, Danny walked to the waiting area to find Kono sitting there with her eyes wide and holding his cell phone as if it were a bomb. Before he could even ask her what was wrong, she thrust the phone at him and stood up, backing away from at a steady pace. "Kono what-"

But she immediately interrupted him. "Before you say anything I just want to let you know that none of this was my fault."

Now the detective was even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Steve's on the phone and I accidentally let it slip that you were at the hospital getting stitches removed."

"What!" he shouted and instantly found himself under the gaze of multiple hospital staff. "You told him," he hissed, his voice a hostile whisper.

"Gotta go," she shrieked before running down the hall and around the corner.

He watched her run away as if she was hot on a perp's ass. Letting out a silent curse he raised the phone to his ear and chuckled nervously as he made his way through the hospital. "Hey babe."

"Oh don't you 'hey babe' me," growled Steve angrily into the phone. "What the hell the Danny? You were pushed down a flight of stairs and had to get stitches."

"Not a lot of stitches, only six."

"Oh, 'only six stitches he says'," Steve mocked sarcastically. "Any other injuries you forgot to tell me about."

Realizing that he was caught, Danny had no choice but to relay the details of his injuries to his partner. "Alright, fine. I may have also had a mild concussion and dislocated my left shoulder."

"Danny-"

"Would you calm down I'm fine," pressed Danny as leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Yes it was unfortunate that the suspect caught me off guard and was able to take me down but I'm still alive. I'm okay. That's the main thing right."

"That's not the point," Steve said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Then what is the point because I, for one, am not seeing it here."

"You can't get hurt and not tell me about it," voiced Steve, letting out another heavy sigh before speaking again, this time in a softer tone. "How could you not tell me that you were hurt?"

Danny shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you."

Steve scoffed in response. "Well me worrying about you isn't going to decrease now is it. Besides, it's not like you haven't ripped me a new one before for hiding injuries from you."

"That's because I was there with you Steve," Danny yelled bitterly into the phone. "But I'm here and you're over there doing god knows what and to ensure that you come home safely you have to remained focused. Telling you that I was hurt wouldn't have done anything except make you worry and that in turn would have made you unfocused on the task at hand. Being unfocused makes you vulnerable. I was trying to protect you," he finished explaining the best way he could. When he didn't hear Steve respond, Danny rubbed a hand over his face. "Babe you wanna tell me the real reason why you're pissed at me," he asked gently.

Finally Steve spoke, his tone somber. "Look Danny," he began nervously. "You made me promise to come back home to you and Grace and that's a promise I intend on keeping but...what good is the promise if you aren't there to come home to."

The words hit Danny like a ton of bricks, forcing him to lean against his car for support. After the situation he made himself believe that he was doing the right thing by keeping it from Steve. Now he realized that he simply made it worse. "Oh," he whispered after a brief moment of silence. "I see what you mean."

"Good," Steve replied happily with a breath of relief. "You gotta promise me that you'll be more careful because I can't...I can't lose you Danny."

"I'm sorry for not telling you and I promise I will try to be more careful. And I also promise that I will never again hide any injury from you whether they be work related or not. As long as you promise to do the same."

"Deal."

"Okay. So how do you have on this phone call?"

"Another forty-five minutes then we have to move to a new location."

"Forty-five minutes huh, not a lot of time."

"Nope it's not but it's enough."

"Yeah I guess," Danny said sorrowfully.

Steve waited a few moments before speaking again. "So, what are you wearing?"

"Please tell me that you're alone."

"I am now. So, back to my original question, what are you wearing?"

"You're such an animal," laughed Danny as he pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"I know but I'm your animal," Steve growled heatedly into the phone.

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "Yes you are but I think I should wait to go into detail about my current attire 'til I get home. Wouldn't want to cause an accident."

"Just hurry will you."

"Of course dear and to hold you over I'll give you one hint. Blue button up."

"Danny, home, now."

Laughing happily Danny did as he was instructed, driving home as fast as he could. "Whatever you want babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
